emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1957 (21st March 1995)
Plot WPC Lunn tries to comfort Sarah as she anxiously waits for news. Jack is still convinced that Sarah has been having an affair and Ned tries to calm him down. Tina wakes up after her night with Luke, but disappoints him by saying that she has to get ready for school. Jan shows Ned the headline in the Hotten Courier - `Missing boy's mother in champagne scandal'. Tina warns Luke that her brothers, Butch and Sam will not react well to the news that they have spent the night together. She asks Luke if he likes hospital food. Scott and Roy want to stay off school to help look for Robert. Viv tells Vic that she doesn't think anyone will find Robert alive after all this time. Terry comes into the post office to buy a paper and notices that what he told the local reporter, Helen, in confidence is splashed all over the front page. DI Farrar arrives at Emmerdale Farm and shows Jack and Sarah the newspaper. He asks them if they would be prepared to attend a news conference to appeal for information about Robert. Scott and Roy find Seth and Vic's whisky. They decide to try and sell it at school. Kim calls to see Kathy in Scarborough. Kathy is surprised to see Kim, but tells her that she is glad to see her. Kim tells her that Chris has moved back into Mill Cottage. Terry asks Vic for some more whisky. Britt has seen the newspaper and realises that the information came from Terry. When Helen comes into the pub, Britt throws her out. Kim tells Kathy that she wants to help her get a fair divorce settlement from Chris. She offers to buy any shares that Kathy may be offered by Chris. She makes Kathy think that she is doing this out of friendship, but really she wants more power and control over Chris. Tina arrives home after her night with Luke. Nellie and Zak want to know where she has been. Sarah and Jack arrive at the press conference. Jack makes an emotional appeal for Robert's return. The Sugdens are then questioned about the newspaper allegations and Sarah decides to speak out. She says that she has done nothing wrong and that she just wants Robert home. Later, Ned tries to encourage Jack to talk to Sarah about Andrew. Vic and Seth accuse Biff of stealing their whisky. Chris arrives at The Woolpack with flowers and chocolates for Rachel. Luke is waiting at home for Tina to phone, but she is drinking in The Woolpack. Jack tells Sarah that they ought to sort themselves out before Robert comes home. They have a violent row as Sarah tries to get through to Jack that she did not have an affair with Andrew. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz *Sadie - Joanne Wooton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes